


Tally Mark AU

by pstarfish99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Scallison, scallison au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pstarfish99/pseuds/pstarfish99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr AU post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tally Mark AU

so i wrote this scallison au based on [this](http://killianmeslowly.tumblr.com/post/100655379578/jaxtellerhelps-tuckedshirts-pretendersrpa) post

tell me what you think, plz?

______________________________________________________________

His whole life, Scott had never received a tally mark on his wrist. Not even when he’d crushed on that girl Becky in freshman year for months.

He knew what they were for, of course - everyone did. A tally mark was a sign that you were in love.

Stiles had had the same red mark on his wrist from about the third grade. Lydia, of course.

Scott had never experienced anything close to love - until now. Until Allison.

The first time he saw her, he knew there was something special about her. He knew that sounded cliché, but it’s the way he felt. The way her mouth quirked upwards when she was trying not to smile, how she clicked her pen constantly when she was nervous, how she was always hunting through her locker because of how messy it was.

**

The day she’d banged on the door of the vet’s office, Scott saw his first red mark appear on his wrist. That night, he knew he was truly in love with Allison Argent.  

A few days later, he woke up to find the mark on his wrist turned black. That’s when he knew that out there somewhere, she had a black mark too. She loved him back.  

**

As Allison lay dying in Scott’s arms, she told him she loved him, and he smiled through his tears, because he knew, he’d known all along.  

She took her last breath and he saw the simple black mark on his wrist fade into a scar. His first love was gone forever and he knew she wasn’t coming back.

**

Several months later, he saw a new red mark appear next to the scar. Kira.


End file.
